Cacophony Twilight
by For The Worst
Summary: My take if I could make a BLAZBLUE sequel. Taking place in the distant future of 31st December 0068th AD, ten minutes before the bell tolled for the twelfth time in the 20th hierarchical city lower floor town square. A small team of three people trying to seize the sealed one rumored to bring the end of the order. Rated T for safety.


**This is a fanwriting, I don't hold any rights for the usage of characters, story, or plot of the BlazBlue franchise. This story is completely fictional, any similarities or resemblances of characters to any events or real life persons are completely coincidental.**

**I would recommend buying the game if haven't and support the franchise in any way you can.**

**-=THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING=-**

The 20th Hierarchical city of Athenilos was bustling with life.

A long time ago, many races banded together in making a breakthrough for a hierarchical city known to any. After two years of technological development and architectural breakthrough. It was then decided that the 20th hierarchical city will be build on top of an artificial pillar known as "The Mytheral".

Since the Seithr have been dissipating as of late, the world populations have been at ease at the world condition, and many cities have enlarged the city boundaries even if only a slight bit lower to the ground level. Thus, the 20th Hierarchical city can begin its construction after placing The Mytheral in the lowest part of the ground, deep inside the lake of Paracronia.

One of the figures known as the founder, and the designer of this fine city is a man with the name of "Zwei Mytheral". He is the man who invented the artificial pillar that supports Athenilos and became the man whom the lives of Athenilos revolved around with.

After Zwei's death, his firstborn daughter, Mythra Scabbard, took up the challenge of making a bridge between the 20th hierarchical city of Athenilos and the 16th hierarchical city of Solidus. After the bridge was proposed, many talented gathered to design, build, and finish the bridge which will be known as "The Bridge in which destiny crosses path.", or as everyone liked to call the bridge, "The Above Styx".

The project was successful. Mythra and her crew of capable woodworkers made a research facility located both at the Athenilos and the Solidus. It mainly researched about the genetic engineering of plants and mass production of woodcutting tool. It was also a symbol of peace and tranquility between Athenilos and Solidus, before the symbol is changed into a giant statue of Mythra on Solidus and a giant statue of Frank Barbarossa on Athenilos.

Frank Barbarossa is a sky-pirate who dreamed of searching for the first flying-type Nox Nyctores, but has given up on finding it and focused on his other dream to be a woodworker. He is the one who gives the idea of building a bridge that connected his hometown, The Solidus, and the brand new Hierarchical city of Athenilos, albeit when they're both drunk after partying for seventeen hour non-stop in a bar.

Mythra and Barbarossa have been known to be a heavy drinker. They made every bar known on Solidus and Athenilos crying with joy for they will always finish their stocks, and pay a hefty sum of paper for them.

Barbarossa knows many kinds of ale, rum, and alcohols while Mythra knows how to savor the taste and recreate any kind of alcoholic beverages that he has given to her by the power of science. Mythra herself is a genius. Studying hard from the age of ten and quickly became a prodigy at the age of twelve. On that year, Barbarossa and Mythra met and had many adventures, mainly supporting the construction of Athenilos, and having fun every night, burning their paychecks at the local pub. In a rare case though, they tried socializing with the residence of Solidus and Athenilos, but if they do, everybody always greets them warmly and offer them the best ale they have, they have to pay for the ale though.

They were not really great at socializing, but they managed to find a few good friends. They're wacky and a ragtag bunch of misfits, to say it politely.

One of Mythra and Barbarossa's friend is a parking lot security officer with the name of Ho Juvenile. She is a wielder of a flame-type Nox Nyctores that took the shape of a shapeshifting weapon that changes according to the mood of the battle. It could be a tank, a portable rocket launcher, or a brick to throw at people. Ho herself is capable at protecting herself without relying on her "useless" Nox Nyctores. The only reason she keep on holding the Nox Nyctores is because that her best-friend gave her the artifact as part of her will on her deathbed.

The three of them made a bar with the name of "Octobar", in which its specialty is serving the customer with smiles, and many octopus based food. Takoyaki, deep-fried Octopus, calamarie, octopus juice, as long as it involves octopus, they probably could make the dish reality.

It was the idea of Marchenelle Seabringer, a fellow crew of the "Mythra", and one of Mythra's close friends that suggested the idea. Due to his awkward favoritism of octopus, he is now the bartender of the Octobar. Mythra, Barbarossa, and Ho visits regularly, sometimes in person, and sometimes in a group.

Marchenelle Seabringer was once a farmer at the 7th hierarchical city of Gustavo. Something happened there and Marchenelle was forced to become a travelling nomad. He earned his living as a fisher and trader. Many trades between the hierarchical cities probably had his company name in it somewhere. At the age of 21 he retired and decides to become a bartender instead, leaving the company to his assistant and adopted daughter, Yumemiya Asagi.

Yumemiya Asagi worked hard to bring the Seabringer trading company into the top of the traders. Working behind the curtain while the president is someone who have nothing to do with the company and is only given an order to follow.

All the business management, order of supply, trades and negotiations, were done by the assistant of the company which is Yumemiya Asagi herself.

Asagi on her free time always comes to the Octobar, paying a visit or two to her old man. Often ordering more than she could eat and forcing her old man to finish all of them. Her old man always hit her on the head with his fist if she spoils every food she ordered, but he doesn't mind eating some with his daughter from time to time. Speculations says that it is a ploy for a father and daughter moment, but there's a hint of something else in the works.

Mythra and Asagi have a good term for each other. Often they could be seen happily talking while having a vast selection of desserts on their table. A large drum of ale always accompany Mythra's side of the table while a large sum of Octopus in many shapes and size on Asagi's. They mainly have girl-talk about marriages and having their own sons and daughters.

There is always a girl who accompanied them, a little girl by the name of Pulse McKenzie. She is very knowledgeable considering that she was only a thirteenth year old at the time. Pulse is one of the many crew of Mythra, her ranks are of the commanding chief of execution, and the first major. After the outbreak of workers, a unit which job is to execute anyone who steals, falsify, and disrupting the transference of materials from the Solidus to Athenilos and vice versa.

Pulse Mckenzie is known as the devil of the execution. Despite her size, she could kick anyone three times her size with ease. She utilizes many tools mass produced by the research facility in combat use such as the hammer, the nailgun, the grappling hook, and the jackhammer. Her favorite weapon of all is probably the portable sawblades which she can ride on top of and let the blades grinding her opponents to death.

There is always peace in Athenilos and Solidus, but it doesn't last for long.

After the invention of the steam locomotives that are used for travelling between the Athenilos and the Solidus, mainly, the yatagarasu and the steam patriot, a rebel force appears to overthrow the government of Solidus. They blocked the train line for yatagarasu and steam patriot in an effort to make their existences known. One of the rebel members is the second human with the highest bounty in the world, Rudolf Tsubamegaeshi. She is the leader, and also one of the conspirator for the fall of the solidus.

Her motives on taking down the solidus government still remained unknown. Some says that it is one of her first step in ruling the entire world. Some says that she wants to do it because she can. Some says that it was only for the fun and world domination is just a side goal. There are many more theories of her goal, but her real goal has not been revealed by the woman in question.

The action of the rebellion has caused the crew of Mythra to take an action. Due to the overuse of the Grimoire, NOL (Novis Orbus Librarium) needs to take their chances on establishing an NOL branch to the 20th hierarchical city after being declined times too many. After the NOL branch has been established, the action of the rebels was soon perished at the expense of Solidus receiving mass destructions.

It was then, peace returned to the 20th hierarchical city of Athenilos and Solidus.

The peace won't last long though, sad it may be.

Unknown to the residence, something dark and evil is brewing.

The time now is 11:50 PM, 31st December 0068 AD. Residence of Athenilos and Solidus is about to celebrate their 69th year after the developments of the 20th hierarchical city. It's snowing due to the artificial weather control system.

The snow is pretty. I loathe myself for having to destroy the peace.

My target will appear as the bell tolled for the twelfth time.

May the master unit Kohryu bless everyone, beast and humankinds are irrelevant. So long as they have souls I beseech to them the gift of rebirth.

Beginning Countdown.

**-=REBEL ONE, ACTION=-**

"Have a happy new year!"

I looked from the edge of the lower town and from there I could see many people. The 20th hierarchical city is bustling with life. It feels kind of strange moving around inside this tight leather suit I was given to wear. Not only it's tight, but it's also hard for me to scratch part of my skin if itches.

"Well, you just have to bear with it." Is what my partner, unit 6th of the Murakumo unit would say if I ever rise any complain about this suit. "The deal was for you to use the leather body armor of the prototype Murakumo unit in exchange for the grimoire you've always wanted to use." Was what she would probably say right now if she ever so slightly saw a sliver of dissatisfaction coming from me.

I don't really mind.

If doing this will keep the rebel forces from being defeated by the NOL, I would do anything. Plus, I got the twelve sets of kitchen artillery, how can I be minded?

As the pilot of the airship signaled for a safe landing, I jumped outside with haste, my partner, the 6th Murakumo unit soon followed. We landed nicely on the cold asphalt, albeit kind of slippery due to the snow, I managed to stand tall.

"Ten minutes before "The Revolution"," I looked behind me and my partner is holding a hologram projector, a clock could be seen hovering at the center of the hologram. "My calculation, the amount of time to get to the town square, will be exactly six minutes twenty three seconds. We will use the remaining time in order to complete the sealing of 'the target'."

With a nod I replied, "Understood." Before leaping into the roof and heading into the town square.

My long walk to the town square was cold, I hate cold weather. I loathe Zwei Mytheral's second daughter for creating the artificial weather generator for this hierarchical city. Of all the cities I could be send to, I have to go here and clean the trash of the Zero Squadron of NOL. Man, the thought of the rebels being forced to work for the NOL really irks me.

"Forbidden Armagus detected, codename; Hito-Shura."

"Already?" I asked behind me and she gave me a quick reply of "Yes."

I looked to the right and slender figure leaped out of nowhere and throw what can be seen as a blade with chains at the opposite of the tip of the blade. It was red, and it looked malicious. I parry it with a blow of my frying pan and proceed to throw a set of kitchen knife from my hyperspace armory to where the chain's root is.

The knife can be heard grazing the arm of the armagus wielder. I know really well who could use such armagus with ease, but it's irrelevant who she is. Right now I must focus on bringing Myriad-Sixth, my partner into the town square.

As I signaled for Myriad-Sixth to go on ahead, I looked down on where the armagus wielder is. She is a person I know better than anyone else, a former captain of the 7th hierarchical city sector seven branch researcher, Edelweiss Parvati. As I jumped down from the roof, I reminisced the time where we did a lot of tests, most of it end with explosions. We laughed and laughed as we drink alcohol over it and continue our fruitless research, but there is that one time, that one time is when an explosion happens, and we couldn't laugh over it at all.

That's because, the explosion should've killed Edelweiss.

"Chris! I'm so glad I could see you again!" As I safely landed on the cold asphalt of the street I am greeted with a slight wave of her hand and a fox smile. "Should we really chat over here? How about a love hotel instead? We could do this and that, and that and this…"

I froze, curtly declining, "I don't want to mate with a possessed doll."

"Who said about mating?"

"Well, aren't you implying it with the love hotel?"

"No I wasn't. You're just a pig with a lot of unused hormones to go around with."

"Well fine, but what are you doing here? I thought that you're being sent by "Him" to take some business in Kagutsuchi?" I held my frying pan tightly while assuming my fighting stance. "Are you finally thrown away by your precious "savior"?"

She began to laugh. A mad smile curling fiendishly over her cheeks, "Abandoned? No, I was given a re-assign after what has happened in Kagutsuchi, now I was thinking that we could have some private chat you know, like the old days. Plus, if we go to a love hotel now it will be free, since there will be a parade after the new year's eve bell tolled for the twelfth time, all the love hotels around here are free of charge, paid by the government themselves!"

I couldn't help but sigh, "Whose Idea was that again?" I couldn't help but sigh, "It was like this city is running short on babies that they need to stock them all up fast. Not to mention there's the rumor about the maternity serum for making the baby age faster, allowing the baby to be born in shorter time than before." I readied my frying pan for an opening, "That is sick."

Edelweiss could be seen readying her weapons, a twelve set of blades in chains, hovering around her like tentacles. "I know right? A sick place we're living in today!" She took up the chance and strikes first by launching one blade, aiming at my right shoulder. I dodged it by sliding to the left. The blade got stuck on a pole. "It's like people only have two morals, black and grey that is!" She launches herself to where the blade is stuck at and propelled herself there. I grinned at the chance of an open attack but I was able to dodge a strike aimed to my throat in a close shave.

As I jumped, I threw three sets of knife aiming to stab anything that comes across the straight line trajectory. I summoned a tuna cleaver out of my hyperspace armory and did a circular strike using the momentum of the fall, and the speed of my body's spin. I managed to get a deep cut as I spot something gushing out of her.

After the blow is dealt to her I quickly dashed forward and kicked the poor doll upwards, before launching a giant whale cleaver that hit her hard. Blood could be seen gushing out of her arm, and then something comes off of her right arm joint.

It's her right arm. Forgive me Edelweiss, just endure the pain for a second and let me finish you off.

"BASTARD! YOU CUT MY ARM OFF! MY ARM! MY PRECIOUS RIGHT ARM!"

I stopped. It was heartbreaking to see this. It still is hard to watch your old comrade being driven into madness by a false savior.

I must finish her off when I got the chance and free this body from "His" clutches!

I readied my spirit, as I dashed forward, I punched her with as much force I could gather to my fist and pummeled her forward. She stopped moving after a straight hit into her ulna. She fell down slumping on the ground. I watched her body covered in snow when I realized that I need to assist Myriad-Sixth in capturing the target.

That was when the bell tolled once. Twelve seconds until midnight. I sighed, "Could I make it in ten seconds?" I mumbled before walking the opposite of where Edelweiss is lying.

It was then a hand grabbed me, "Do not go Chris, please, I beg of you." I looked behind and Edelweiss is clutching on my leg with her left arm, "Don't you go anywhere when I'm still alive!" She summoned one of her blades and aimed it at my throat. I kicked Edelweiss's head with my other leg and the blade stopped before falling motionless on the ground.

It was then the bell tolled for the twelfth time. Happy new year, I told to myself, but then a large sphere of darkness formed atop the town square, where there appears to be spectators watching it forming, I'm more worried about the fate of the target and Myriad-Sixth.

As I leapt to the nearest roof I could find, what my eyes shown me is only horror.

Something appeared out of the darkness. It is a girl with blonde hair and a white color on each tip of its strands. It is a female human holding a cleaver a size of a newspaper stand. I know what that sword is, everyone knows too well of the sword.

The sword of the Bloodedge.

The dreaded Blood-scythe

Who is she!?

And why is she NAKED!?

**-=REBEL TWO, ACTION=-**

"Your time is up. You will be free as written in the schedule, midnight of the new years eve in Athenilos."

I looked up, there stands nothing but a basic form of a male human anatomy, all white, with a kanji on its face which I know too better. "Executioner" is written over there. I smiled, I hugged the basic anatomy. I've known him since I was sent here, he's one of the helpers that feed me, and teach me the knowledge I need to learn in the boundary.

The boundary itself is a fuse of black and white background. Sometimes they fuse and create a giant gray whirlpool in the distance. Our only entertainment here is to wait and watch if the color will fuse into a different spectrum. Mainly crayola or amber, but sometimes we could see something with a light blue color like that of a sea, or bright yellow like that of the stars. If we're lucky though, we could see them fusing in rainbow color. I myself have seen two rainbows.

The boundary is much like the earth, minus the seithr and the hierarchical city. There are no colors here except for a few exceptions. No sun or moon and the time here is much faster than the earth's. I guess speed of time is relative, I guess.

For a short time, the residence of the boundary, mainly, the elder, the executioner, and the scientist, taught me many things like speaking, eating, medicine, and the art of fighting. The food inside the boundary is generated by how well you could remember the look of it. If you can remember, say, a blowfish with pepper and spice, you can summon it through your willpower.

It is kind of neat, but we must only use it once a day or else the boundary will be mixed with reality. The scientists of the boundary feared that if the boundary gets even a single drop mixed with reality, common sense will collapse.

I'm not sure what to expect of the new hierarchical city after I was sealed here for a decade. After a while I grew accustomed to this place, but I still long the day where I can smell the good fresh air I used to smell with daddy. I want to see how the flowers I planted with mommy looked like right now, and I want to meet my brother again.

If he is still alive that is.

Or, if he still remembers how his sister looked like.

"At the twelfth toll, a portal will be opened for you to go outside the boundary." Said the executioner, "We won't say this, but if you have any free time, come visit us again in the boundary, I bet scientist will miss you."

I nodded, a smile plastered as I let go of hugging him. "If only I have a free time, alright?"

"Well, this is goodbye." Said the elder, sitting behind the executioner, "How about we do the brofist one last time?" The elder raised her basic female anatomy fist and held it up in the air facing my hand. I fisted the fist against each other before yelling "Brofist!" simultaneously with elder.

As a portal is forming behind me I waved at them for the last time, my other hand holding the blood-scythe tightly. As the portal behind engulfed me, I could feel the cold of the snow, and the wind of fresh air. Then I realized I'm up in the air.

"Wait a damn minute here! How the heck did I appear in the middle of the air!?"

As my question remained unanswered, I fell down and hit the ground rather marvelously. I gaze down and the grounds have colors in it. So were the sky and the snow and the houses and the people. They must be startled after looking at me falling from thin air.

"Relax citizens of the… uh, what is this city again?" I couldn't help but grin like a horse, I'm so ashamed right now. "Can somebody tell me what's the name of this city again?"

I looked at each of the spectators, none of them answering to my questions. I sighed, well I suppose I got to ask them up close and personal. I reached out my arm after dashing in-front of a beautiful blue-haired lady with the intention of asking.

**CUT**

Blood comes out from the tip of my index finger. It seems that a stray knife is thrown, thinking I would harm the citizen. My eyes peered from the edge of my vision at the man—err, woman that dares to shoot a knife at me. It's rude don't she know that?

"Detecting genetics of the Azure, please state your name and serial identification number."

"Maria Stockholm, id number 72388."

"Confirmed, why are you in the 20th hierarchical city of Athenilos?"

"I have been sealed inside the boundary for a decade in the hopes of preserving my mind and soul for the upcoming war in the Athenilos."

"Who sealed you?"

"Irrelevant, I assume that you're the fifteenth Murakumo unit?"

She shook her head, "I am Myriad-Sixth, the sixth Murakumo unit in charge of retrieving Maria Stockholm by the higher up of the sector seven. Reasons may not be provided directly but I assure you that our actions are justified and we don't mean any harm to you."

"Could you explain the sudden knife throw then?"

"Affirmative," She summoned one of her knife, "I am only obeying to the three laws of robot. I must not let any being with a soul able to be computed by human minds to receive any harm from any external forces."

"Understandable, but I only intended to ask directions."

"Previous lack of information opposes me to negotiate with a strange object." She threw the knife she summoned to the top of the roof. "Over there is my partner, Saban Mutou, a former cook at the famous octobar. In pursuit of us is Edelweiss Parvati. It's reason of finding us is highly a chance to kidnap you."

I waved at him. He held a hand covering his nose where I could see blood dripping from his nose. Is he by any chance anemic?

"Have you come in contact with any of my relatives? My uncle or aunt? Nephew if I actually have any? My super-powered evil dark side?"

"Negative. No contact to your relatives has been made in over a decade. I myself have only been re-activated for only a week in a suppressed state to prepare for your homecoming."

"This is not my hometown though. What happened to Solidus?"

"It is in the state of rebuilding."

"Look, all of us could chat here all day, but shouldn't we go somewhere else? I mean, you're not even wearing any clothes for god sake!" Saban Mutou yelled, pointing at me rather rudely. "There's still Edelweiss you know! Maybe I've severed one of her arms, but leave her be long enough and she will grow them back like aliens!"

"Affirmative, let us go find a safe haven miss Maria." She held my right hand's wrist before leaping into the tall building, landing beside Saban. "Have you called for the rescue chopper Saban Mutou?"

"Sure have." At the sound of a female coming out of the speaker, I looked up and found a large chopper buzzing around like a fly. "Hop in, or else I'm forced to snipe all of you guys and pick up your corpses at a later time."

At the signal of that, all of us entered the cramped luggage room of the chopper where we gracefully fly out of the town square.

"I see that the mission is successful." The pilot said before adding another sentence with a smile. "How was your first impression of my daughter?" She stands up before pushing the auto pilot button. The helmet that covers the pilot face fades revealing a skin like that of a ghost, pale as a snow.

"Information added, confirming the truth of those sentences." Myriad-Sixth began to analyze my genetic codes I jumped straight into my mother's hug. "Mom! I thought I wouldn't see you again! Did you miss me?"

"Truthfully, no." She giggled after sprouting something cryptic, but she's the mom I knew and love. Although she could be a pain in the butt sometimes with her cryptic comments, she's still the mom I knew and love!

Did I mention that she's the dreaded Rachel Alucard?

**-=THE WHEEL HAS STOPPED IN A HALT=-**

**-=COMMENCING CRYPTICS OF KOKONOE AND RACHEL=-**

Rachel and Kokonoe sits at the opposite of each other. Each of them sipping a cup of tea with a large stacks of sweets on Kokonoe's side of the table. Rachel is humming while Kokonoe is busy sucking the poor souls of those blue lollipops.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Said Kokonoe, "I swear if I have a child of my own I would surely rage at the master unit." A bird was flipped at the sky.

"Do not worry my twin-tailed grimalkin," Rachel sips a small amount of her tea, "I assure you that you won't have any. Cross-species breeding is hard, no?"

Kokonoe blushes. She threw a large quantity of sweets akin to that of a large prick from the first civilization. Rachel dodges every single of them akin to that of a shrine maiden of the east. "I-I know, but I don't really _don't_ want a children! I just want an excuse to rant about shit! Shit! Now you got me pissed for no shit!"

"Quit talking about excrements for a couple of second or many plausible mating candidates will avoid you and cross-check you of their potential mating partner, don't you know?"

"I don't!"

"Believe me sister, I know more than you after what I've been through." Rachel giggled as she filled her cup of tea, her eyes petrifying. "I believe you want a mating partner, right? Why don't you try installing a mating function to your obedient red devil?"

Kokonoe flips the table, or attempted to, but she's not powerful enough to do so. "Urgh, why is this table so fucking heavy!?" Ranted Kokonoe.

"So imbeciles like you wouldn't be able to flip it." She continued on sipping down her tea before calling for her butler, Valkenhayn to prepare her hot bath. "The water that comes down on my hot bath could smooth out the skin and rid the face of any unsightly… zits and acnes, care to take a dip?"

Kokonoe sucked three sweets at once before replying angrily and almost without volume. She then proceds to nod with a face like that of a fresh tomato.


End file.
